Bloom, Senbonzakura
by Empress Sonia
Summary: Ichigo has killed Aizen, but that's the least of his problems when a certain asks him for help that eventually becomes more. M for later content.Ichigo x Fem! Byakuya. please R&R


**A/N: Decided to rework this story after having neglected it for so long (used to be called Bloom Senbonzakura). Now that I come back to it, it seems badly written and rushed. I'll have to remedy that. Anyways, you know this is a Bleach fanfic; pairings are Ichigo x FEM! Byakuya. I may add a 3rd woman into the pairing. I'll hold a poll.**

Chapter I

After the merge with Zangetsu and destroying Aizen, I thought my life would return to 'normal'. There was only one issue with that: unlike Zangetsu had predicted that I'd lose my soul reaper abilities as a result, however we remained fused as a single entity. Though I retained all of my memories of my former self, but I now looked at the world with crimson eyes. No longer was I the same carrot-headed high school student. The mirror before me reflected the image of a dark haired man harrowed with a gaunt expression. His crimson eyes sunken in due to lack of sleep and extended combat. Me. I am Mugetsu!

"Ichigo, it's time to return to the Soul Society," rasped a familiar voice. Looking up from my mother's grave, I grimaced at the silver haired shinigami. The mirror I placed by her grave would break in a few days, but I didn't care. It was a memorial to her.

Nodding, I drawled as I bit back a snarky comeback. "Of course, Ukitake-Taicho." As much as I hated it, I could never return to the world of the living. My natural leakage of riatsu would be harmful for living souls so long as I existed in their world. Pluses and shinigami were different; they had no ill side-effects from my presence. I had no choice, but to leave all my friends, family and...loved ones behind.

Chuckling, Ukitake said, "Now, now Ichigo, there's no reason to call me that." He coughed up a globule of blood and continued. "I'm not the captain of Squad Thirteen anymore. Rukia is the captain now. Shunsui won't be retiring like me. It's funny that you're the new captain of squad eleven and yet you refuse to take the name Kenpachi. Shows how much you've changed all of us. Let's go visit Rukia."

I simply nodded.

* * *

><p>The moment I stepped out of the dangai precipice world, I was bombarded by questions from a plethora of people regardless of their class. Raising my riatsu to an unbearable level, I silenced everyone. In a harsh tone, I said coldly, "I have not the time to answer any of your petty questions." I dammed the flow of my spirit pressure and headed toward the Squad Four Barracks.<p>

In an enclosed ward, lay the soul reaper whom had jump-started my dormant powers. Rukia was propped up by several pillows, reading. Looking over at me, she chirped, "Hello Ichigo."

"Rukia," I acknowledged. Then I asked, "How did you know it was me? Surely I am quite unrecognizable now. I look nothing like Ichigo anymore."

With a smirk, she replied, "Your spirit pressure has a unique feel to it. It's dangerous...but it makes me feel safe." Her voice faded. "You look strange, having black hair and red eyes. It's almost...unnerving. Why do you look this way? You've...changed."

Nodding, I said, "After the Final Getsuga Tenshou, Tensa Zangetsu and I remained fused together. We are one and the same. It's a change we must all accept. Nothing can go back to the way it was, no matter how hard we desire it to be." She nodded. She seemed to wish to be left alone to recover from the Winter War.

Understanding her unspoken question, I promptly left the Fourth Squad Barracks. There was no need to stress her.

I sighed and gazed at my hand. Riatsu was spilling out of me like a head wound. I ceased the flow of spirit energy as I fell into a daze.

** "It's been awhile king," **cackled Hichigo. **"Why haven't you come visited me? Are you too chicken," **he sneered. **"What's with that look?"**

My scowl deepened. "It was you!" I spat. Hichigo gave me an innocent expression. "Don't play dumb you stupid shithead. You're the reason I'm like this. Still fused with Tensa Zangetsu."

** "Tch, so what? I let you keep your precious powers." **His gold eyes met mine. **"You shouldn't complain King. You have your powers. You can still 'protect' your friends. But if you ever lose the will to fight, I'm taking over! Hehe, I'll wreak as much damage as I can in all the worlds!"**

I left my inner mindscape with disgust. Somehow, I had ended up back inside the barracks of squad eleven, my squad.

Opening my eyes, I found an unexpected sight before me. Byakuya Kuchiki, the Lady of the Kuchiki house sat before me. Her long void black hair shined lusciously and fell past her shoulders. It ended just round her mid back. Her white haori was nowhere to be seen. This evening, she wore a deep scarlet red kimono adorned with cherry blossoms. I knew she wasn't here for shinigami business, but for pleasantries if nothing else.

"What brings you here, Lady Kuchiki?" I sat up and blinked. "Not to mention, how did you locate me of all people?"

Softly, the head of the Kuchiki House said, addressing my second question, "Ukitake said I might find you taking up residence here. Plus...it's not difficult to sense your," she paused as she struggled to find the correct word, "unique riatsu." She paused again and looked at the bamboo planks beneath us. I could see her cheeks turning as red as her garment.

"Well?" I clicked impatiently.

Several minutes passed by before Byakuya was able to answer me. Taking a deep breath, she said, "The Clan Elders are demanding that I remarry as soon as possible." I crossed my legs and waited for her to continue. "Not only are they demanding I to remarry, but also to birth an heir to the clan. If I refuse, they will force Rukia into an arranged marriage. I cannot do that to her. You made me realize that even my pride is not worth her unhappiness."

When I was sure the squad captain was finished speaking, I inquired, "And for what reason did you share such...information with me? It has no relevance to me. If it does not, then begone!"

Flushing an even deeper shade of magenta, Byakuya stuttered, "I-uh-you." She cleared her throat and said, "I-I'd like you to be my new husband and sire children to me!" She covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"W-what?" My crimson eyes widened at her revelation. I had never seen her ever stutter, nor even take interest in me. "For what reason would you choose me?" Though it sounded like a heavy accusation, it was still a question.

Shyly, Byakuya answered, "I've always admired you from afar, ever since you saved my little sister from her execution. You've always been stronger than me-in more ways than one." Her eyelashes fluttered. "W-will you accept my proposal, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I am Mugetsu. Do not forget that." Dipping my head in agreement, I replied, "Indeed I shall." She sighed in relief.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

><p><em>Poll for 3<em>_rd__ love interest:_

_Yoruichi_

_Orihime_

_Halibel_

_Sode no Shirayuki _

S_uzumebachi_

_Arrancar_

_Chizuru_

_Soi-fon_

_Any r63 of a male character._

**_Reviews may just help me write more_**


End file.
